Trust Me
by Howtotellalie
Summary: Ayaka is the wolf and next head of her clan. However, when her clan is taken over, she needs to run for her life and to get help from a family under a similar curse to hers. The Sohmas. While at the Sohma estate, she catches the eyes of the male members of the zodiac. Including Akito himself. Will she get her clan back? What plan does Akito have for her? Who will win her heart?
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is my first story on here so I'm pretty excited. Enjoy! I do not own Fruits Basket, only my characters and story line.

**Prologue**

"Ayaka get away from here!" my mother said.

I rubbed my tired eyes. What was going on? I was in bed when I heard voices yelling at each other. Xander, who was about four years older than I. His father, Benjamin, was there too. As well as two armed me.

"Mom, where's Da-" I stopped when I saw my father's bloody body on the floor.

"Ayaka run!" my Mother cried desperately.

"You... You KILLED him!" I said looking at the men furiously.

I could feel the change coming, as always it was painful when it wasn't caused by a kiss. I was transforming out of pure anger. My brown hair turned into a reddish brown coat of fur. My once brown eyes flashed yellow. My clothes ripped as my body changed. I was wild. I was angry. And all I wanted was to tear those men's throats out.

"AYAKA STOP!" my mother's voice boomed.

I froze in my tracks and looked at my mother. Tears streamed down her heat shaped face. My mother was a beautiful woman. I was always told that I looked like her, but I knew better. She was far more radiant. To see her like this, it hurt.

"If you truly love your family you will run!" she said.

Benjamin glanced at the men. "What are you waiting for? Grab the girl!" he ordered.

The men advanced on me and I growled. "I'll come back for you Mom!" I said. "I'll get stronger!"

I ran out of our house, Benjamins thugs chasing me. The only thought in my head was of survival. I knew of only one place I could go, and unless I sprouted wings or gills it wasn't going to be easy. I had to find a way to get to Japan. There was a family there like mine, maybe they could help.

***

(Xander's POV)

I watched her leave, furrowing my brow. She couldn't run forever. I would find her. I would have her, and if she refused; she would die.

I know this is short but the next Chappie is already written! Thank you for taking the time to read this. Any criticism is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's Chater 1! Hope you like it! I do not own Fruits Basket, only my characters and story line.

Chapter 1

"Dammit, not again!" I cursed running through the streets of an unfamiliar Japanese town in the middle of the night.

"We're gonna take you to the boss, he'll love to have a little pet like you!" one of the three goons who were chasing me yelled.

"What is _wrong_ with you people?" I yelled behind me appalled.

Dammit, if that one guy hadn't kissed me earlier I'd probably be fine. Why were men such pigs? My clothes were completely torn to shreds, so now I was forced to run atound naked. Man, turning into a wolf sure had it's down sides. You heard me, wolf. Long story, I'll explain it later. Well lucky me I had transformed back into a human in a dark alley were I found some clothes hanging on a clothes line just above me. Being part wolf has it's benefits too though, so naturally I easily leaped up to them. However, as soon as I was changed, dumb and dumber back there had found me and now I was running through Japan with no idea where I was going.

Up ahead I saw a 10 ft tall wired fence. Perfect. I smirked and leaped over it with ease. They, however stopped in their tracks. I flicked them off happily then took off.

I was now on a fairly busy street. After a few twists and turns I was positive I had lost them but I wanted to make sure. I took another turn and saw a flash of orange. I collided with someone. By instinct they caught me. Our faces meshed together causing our lips to press together. It was still enough for me to transform.

I waited for the transformation. Nothing. I was the first to break the kiss. I looked into his reddish brown eyes which stared back at me shocked. "What the hell are you?" I screamed pointing at him.

"Me? What are you?" he demanded.

"Hey I think I she went this way!" I heard one of the goons from earlier call.

"Crap," I muttered. I untangled myself from the boy's arms. I grabbed his hand and began to run. "Come on," I said.

He stumbled after me but kept up easily with me, which surprised me considering most ordinary humans can't. Then again I hadn't transformed earlier so he really wasn't an ordinary human was he? Suddenly I felt a tug at my hand and was dragged in a different direction. I looked at the orange haired boy confused but didn't object. "This way!" he said. I couldn't help but wonder why he was helping me.

After a little but of running we were in the country side. He led me into a dense forrest which I we weaves through easily. We came upend a little house and collapsed on it's porch.

"You think we lost 'em?" he asked me breathing heavily.

I listened carefully but heard nothing. "Yeah, we lost 'em," I answered just as out of breath as he was.

"Good," he sighed. "NOW WHO THE HE'LL ARE YOU AND WHY DIDN'T I TRANSFORM?" he boomed.

"_You_ transform?" I said confused. "Why didn't _I _transform?"

"Wait, what?" we said in unison.

"You stupid cat, whats with all this racket? Have you forgotten Tohru's sick?" a sly voice said irritated. A boy with purplish silver hair and violet eyes stepped out of the house. He looked at me surprised. "Kyo, who's this?"

"I was just asking her you damn rat!" he snapped.

I clapped my hands together. Now I got it. "You must be the Sohmas! Your family is under the zodiac curse!"

"You _told_ her?" the purple boy said shocked.

"No! Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Boys! Calm down! I know because my family's curse is based after yours." I said.

"What?" they said shocked.

I couldn't help but giggle. Ha, boys will be boys. "My name's Ayaka, I'm the wolf. Our family curse isn't the zodiac, it's based of the forest animals."

"I've never heard of such a stupid curse before," Orange said.

"Forgive my cousin, he's not exactly polite. My name is Yuki, that abomination over there is Kyo." he said pointing to his cousin.

"Nice to meet you," I said smiling slightly.

"So what brings you here? Where's your family?" he asked.

"Oh that," I said rubbing my neck. "I kinda got kicked out of my clan a few years ago."

"What why?" Yuki asked confused.

"Well, I was supposed to be the next leader, someone wanted the title and it resulted in my mother sending me away to save my life. You see, in my clan when leadership is changed, you either have to kill them or..." I trailed off.

"Or what?" Kyo asked.

I looked over at him surprised. I thought he was just going to ignore me. "Or I'd have to be their mate. So to save me from either options I was sent here, as far away from America as possible. I chose Japan because I knew your family was here, but I didn't know where you lived so I've been looking for you guys for three years." I chuckled awkwardly.

"You mean you've been looking for us for _three _years?" Yuki said shocked.

"Well, it was kind of hard to get here, I had no money." I sighed.

"Why don't you come in, you look tired." Kyo offered not looking at me.

I smiled. "Sure," I allowed them to lead me inside where I was seated at a table on the floor.

"Shigure! Get out here!" Kyo called.

"Kyo, keep your voice down. Tohru is sleeping." a tall man wearing a Japanese style robe with black medium length hair said walking in. I assumed he was Shigure.

His eyes went from Kyo to Yuki to me. "My who is this lovely high school girl?" he sang happily.

"Cut it out you old pervert," Kyo snapped.

Introductions where made, I found out that this was his house and that he was a novelist. I in turn told him my name and story. He listened quietly and sighed when I finished. "I see, well we're going to have to tell Akito about this."

"No!" Kyo yelled surprising me. "Not Akito,"

"I'm afraid we have no choice, Akito will find out about this whether we tell him or not." he said sadly.

"Who's Akito? And why are you all so afraid of him?" I asked confused.

"I'm not afraid of anybody!" Kyo said defensively.

"He's our leader," Yuki explained.

"Oh, so he's the head of the Sohma house?" I said.

"What part of leader didn't you understand?" Kyo said irritated.

I rolled my eyes ignoring him. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm kind of tired. Can we continue this in the morning?" I asked looking down at my "borrowed" watch which read 6:33.

"Of course, you must be tired miss Ayaka," Yuki said.

"Thank you," I said standing up. "Do you know were the nearest inn is?" I asked looking through my wallet. "Scratch that, do you know where the cheapest inn is?" I said chuckling.

The three of them looked at each other and then back to me.

"Ayaka," Yuki started.

"You don't think after everything you've been through," Shigure said.

"That we could just send ya away like that. We're not that bad." Kyo said in a manner which still seemed rude, but was pretty good for his personality.

"I don't know," I said uneasily.

"Just say yes and shut up," Kyo said color rising to his cheeks.

I smirked walking over to him. I bent down and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Ok, Orangey, but only because you seem to like me so much." I teased.

"I didn't say anything about liking you!" he squirmed, protesting. "Let go of me!"

I giggled. Shigure laughed full heartedly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a soft smile in Yuki's lips.

"What's going on?" I heard a small voice say from behind me.

Still holding Kyo's neck, I turned around to see a girl about my age wearing yellow pajama's looking at us through tired blue eyes. Her brown hair was braided on both sides of her head.

"Tohru," Yuki said standing up. "Look what you did you stupid cat, you woke her up!"

"I woke her up? It was Ayaka who attacked me!" he protested.

"You wanna see me attack somebody you mangy cat?" I threatened darkly.

"Get off of me, then I'll fight ya you stupid girl." he smirked.

I let go and stepped back. "Bring it Orangey," I said raising my fists.

"Kyo who is this? Oh my gosh you shouldn't fight a girl that's not right! Is this a guest? Are you guys hungry? Is that why you're all cranky? I could go fix something if you'd like!" Tohru started rambling in a high voice.

I looked back at her stunned. Just who was this girl? Didn't they say she was sick? "Hey calm down, you're gonna stress yourself out," I said.

"Right," she said. Her knees buckled and she started to drop to the floor.

I zipped over catching her just in time. I let out a sigh. "Is she always like this?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Shigure said smiling. "All she wants is for everyone to be happy. She doesn't even care about herself."

"She's very good to us," Yuki said gently.

"It kinda bothers me when she wont worry about her own well being though," Kyo muttered.

I let out another sigh. "Well, who wants to carry her back to her room?" I asked.

"You can't be serious," Kyo said irritated.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"If any of us _tries_ to carry her we'll transform," he said as though it were obvious.

"Well that's not how my family curse works," I pouted.

"How does your family curse work miss Ayaka?" Yuki asked.

"Let me put it this way, I can't make out with a normal human." I said struggling with Tohru's limp body. "Ug, where's her room?"

"I'll show you Ayaka," Shigure said standing up. He walked out of the room.

"Thanks," I said following him.

He led me to a fair sized room where I placed Tohru on a pink bed and pulled up the covers to her chin. "Okay, now I think imma-" I suddenly I felt my stomach lurch and I ran to the nearest window which I opened quickly. I watched my lunch cascade down the side of the house into the green grass.

"Ayaka!" Shigure ran up behind me placing his hands on my trembling shoulders.

"I never should have eaten those oysters I found in the dumpster behind that sushi place." I moaned.

"Oh Ayaka," Shigure sighed. "Let's get you to bed." he said scooping me up.

"I can walk by myself!" I protested.

"Just shush up and let uncle Shigure take care of things," he chuckled carrying me out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Shigure, I threw up! I'm not paralyzed!"

He only laughed. We passed Kyo and Yuki who were in the hall discussing something. "Help me!" I called to them.

"Not so tough now are ya?" Kyo said smugly.

"Shigure what are you doing?" Yuki said confused.

"Putting little sick Ayaka to bed, what's it look like?" he asked grinning stupidly.

"I'm not sick! I just had some bad oysters is all!"

We came upon a room which Shigure entered. He placed me down on a mat on the floor. "Now get some sleep, we have a lot to talk about tomorrow." he said pulling the blankets over me.

"Goodnight Shigure," I said closing my eyes.

"Goodnight Ayaka,"

***

(Yuki's POV)

"Yes, yes. Of course sir. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye." Shigure hung up the phone and sighed.

"What did he say?" Kyo asked.

"Akito wants to see Ayaka tomorrow, then I guess we go from there." Shigure shrugged.

"She can't meet Akito!" I said terrified of the thought.

"She'll be fine, Yuki." Shigure assured me.

"Am I the only one who remembers what happened when we took Tohru to see Akito?" Kyo demanded.

"Ayaka's not like Tohru, she's strong. Like I said she'll be fine." Shigure looked at his cousins sadly. "Believe me, even though we just met her I really don't want to hand her over to Akito, but we have no choice."

I sighed and looked down at the floor. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

And scene! What will happen next? Read to find out!


	3. Chapter 2

It's been a whhile my lovelies! I promise I'll start updating more, I have a few more chappies written, it's just a matter of editing them. I hope you enjoy this one, It's almost one a.m. soI really hope ya appreciate it. I do not Own Fruits Baskets or its characters. Just my characters and the story line. :)

**(Ayaka's POV)**

"Rise and shine Ayaka!"

My eyes fluttered open to see a man with light yellow green eyes just inches away from my face. I screamed, my first reaction was to sit up. Bad choice. Our foreheads collided. He fell backwards, but soon bounced back his light purple colored hair fluttering behind him.

"My you are lovely, it's going to be so much fun to dress you up!" he exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" I demanded.

"Oh how rude of me!" he said throwing his voice around as though he were a instrument. "My name is Ayame, it's a pleasure to meet you my flower." he took my hand and pressed it to his lips.

"Uh..." was all I could manage.

"Come! Let us pick out your outfit for today!"

"Wait! What?"

He pulled me up to my feet quickly. "Mine, help me won't you?" he asked.

For the first time I noticed a girl in the corner of the room. She was wearing a schoolgirl outfit and wore her brown hair in pigtails. A pair of circle wire framed glasses rested on her nose. Beside her sat a large trunk. "Yes sir!" she said excitedly.

She hurried over with the trunk, dragging it behind her with great strength that surprised me. "Oh I love her hair! A golden brown color! We should use peach or pink!" she exclaimed opening the trunk.

"Actually I was thinking a light regal yellow, or perhaps black against her tan skin." Ayame said.

"Oh how clever!"

"Yes I am rather amazing aren't I?" he said smugly.

"Sir, what about your latest-"

"Perfect, it would look wonderful on her! I think it's just her size to."

I became irritated. They were talking as if I weren't there. "What are you two talking about?" I demanded.

"Shut up and get in the dress," Mine said evilly as she pulled something out of the trunk.

"Oh heck no!" I said bolting up.

Ayame caught me and held me in place. "Hurry Mine!" he yelled.

"Ayame get out!"

***

**(Shigure's POV)**

"Does anybody else hear screaming?" I asked taking a sip of his tea.

Me, Yuki, and Kyo sat at the table eating breakfast when smy bedroom door opened. Ayaka came stumbling out wearing a short strapless dress. It was yellow silk with black lace at the bottom and the bust of the dress. A black ribbon was tied just under the bust and on it sat a large lack rose. I had to admit, she looked stunning in it.

"Shigure," Yuki started.

"Why was Ayaka in your room?" Kyo said about to blow.

"Oh did I forget to mention that's where she slept last night?" I chuckled. I myself had slept on the couch.

"Ayaka, wait!" Ayame said stumbling after her. "I'm not done with you! What about your hair and makeup?"

"You're lucky I don't skin you alive you pervert!" Ayaka shrieked.

In a flash Yuki got up and was suddenly face to face with Ayame. "What did you do?" he hissed.

"Brother! It been so long!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Oh Ayame, I wasn't expecting you until later." I said to my friend.

"Well when you called me last night and explained everything I just couldn't sleep and as soon as I could I rushed over here!" Ayame explained.

"Why am I all dressed up?" Ayaka demanded.

"We're taking you to see Akito today," I explained.

Everyone became quiet, even Ayame. Ayaka didn't seemed troubled by this. "Why can't I just wear a T-shirt and jeans?"

We looked at her shocked. How ignorant was she? If she showed up to Akito's like that there's no telling what would happen. Ayame sighed suddenly serious. "Akito doesn't like ugly things, they remind him of imperfection. Not that your ugly, it's just that it would be safer to go this route."

"I'm not so sure I want to meet this guy," she pouted.

"You wanna help your family don't you," Kyo said suddenly.

"Well yeah-"

"Well the only way to get help from us is for Akito to allow it so shut up, get ready, and go see him."

She sighed and looked at all of them. "Fine, I'll play along for now."

"Ayaka are you ready for hair and makeup?" Mine said popping her head out of Shigure's door.

***

**(Ayaka's POV)**

I sat in the car trying my best to be patient. I had to admit Ayame and Mine had done a wonderful job. I wore black eyeliner with eyeshadow that started out as a dark grey but turned into a brilliant yellow. My hair had been curled, some of it had been gathered up and made into a bump at the back of my head while the rest went down to the top of my shoulders. I sat in between Yuki and Kyo, while Shigure drove. Ayame had left. I smoothed out my skirt as the car turned into a driveway of what looked like to be a little town.

The car parked and we all piled out of the car. I looked up at the house which actually intimidated me. I shook my head. I was strong. I was proud. I was the wolf and there's nothing I can't face. I escorted myself up the steps with my head held high. The others followed behind me. A scent in the wind floated to my nose. As strange as it sounds all emotions have a scent. I smelled betrayal, anger, and loneliness. I followed it without thinking. Sliding open a nearby door, I discovered a large open room. A man who looked no older than twenty sat on a mat wearing a Japanese robe. He was burning in-scents when I came in.

He looked up at me with a mixture of irritation and curiosity. Walking over to him, I sat down in front of him. "You must be Akito," I said straightening up.

The others walked in, lining up against the wall. Akito smirked. "So you're the wolf," he said slyly.

"Indeed I am," I said proudly.

"Interesting, so why are you in Japan? Or more importantly, Sohma property?"

I glanced at Shigure. Hadn't he told him? I sighed, turning attention back to Akito. "My clan is in trouble. As far as I know I'm the only one that got away. I came here to get help. I've been stripped of my birthright as leader and still am pursued. I've been running for three years and I need help. If you can give it, that's great. If you can't I'll find someone else."

"Of course I'll help,"

"Okay in that case I-" I stopped. "Wait, what?"

"Why wouldn't I want to help another family like mine? Not only will we provide protection, we'll find a way to get your clan back." he said smoothly.

I couldn't believe my ears. He was going to help me? Why? He didn't even know me! I couldn't help but be suspicious. I'd ask the others about it later.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" he asked bringing me back from my thoughts.

"If it wouldn't be to much trouble, I would like some tea please." I said still holding me head high.

"Very well," Akito said. He held up a bell that I hadn't noticed earlier and rang it. A tall man with black hair that hung over the left side of his face entered. "Hatori, I'm ready for my tea. Bring a cup for miss Ayaka as well." he commanded.

The man, Hatori, bowed and left. He came back moments later with our tea. When mine was placed in front of me, I wrapped my hands around it soaking in its warmth. The steam drifted up to my nose carrying the sent of the tea, it smelled bitter, but surprisingly good. A small smile made it's way to my face.

"What is it?" Akito asked looking at me intently.

"It's just that," I started, smiling. "I haven't had tea in a while." I took a sip of the bitter liquid. "You're not how I pictured you."

"How did you picture me?" he asked interested.

I pursed my lips thinking. I could sense the others tensing from behind me. Was I really walking on thin ice here? I guess I'd fine out. "Goatee," I said snapping my fingers.

He chuckled which for some reason seemed to surprise everyone. I smiled taking another sip of my tea. Akito placed his cup on the table gently, his hands shaking slightly. "Hatori, I'm tired. Please escort everyone out." he said.

I stood up and bowed. "Thank you for the tea, it was a pleasure to meet you." I said.

"Not at all, until we meet again." he said tiredly.

"Goodbye," I said and walked out.

***

**(Akito's POV)**

"Shigure, you stay." I said firmly.

Shigure turned away from the door. "Yes Akito?"

"I want you to make sure Ayaka and Yuki spend time together," I felt my lips curl up into a menacing grin. "Wouldn't it be convenient if once we rescue her clan Yuki became her mate?"

"Why would you care if Yuki was her mate?" Shigure said genuinely confused.

I rolled my eyes irritated. Sometimes it felt like I was the only one with a brain around here. "Power you idiot, I'd have the Soma house and Ayaka's clan in my grasp. Yuki would just be my puppet, he'll do anything I tell him."

Shigure said nothing. I sighed, becoming impatient. "You're probably wondering why I wasn't this nice to Toru aren't you? Well the answer is simple. She has something to offer while Toru is just an ugly girl who steals Yuki's attention away."

"So you're saying Ayaka is not ugly?"

"She's average, nothing special." I said waving my hand in dismissal. "I'm tired, leave me."

"Yes sir," Shigure bowed before leaving me alone.

"She's just a pawn, nothing more."

***

**(Ayaka's POV)**

"AYAME NO!" I shrieked running down the hallway.

"Somebody grab her!" Ayame called out from behind me.

"I'm not trying on anymore clothes!" I said terrified. This guy was insane! At the moment I was wearing a black tank top and frilly white skirt sprinkled with black polka dots.

"You can't escape your destiny Ayaka!" he called out.

"Hell yeah I can!" I shouted when, boom. I collided with someone. I looked up to see Kyo.

"WHY CAN'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING?" he boomed catching me.

"Oh Ayaka!" Ayame sang.

"Oh shit not that guy again!" Kyo cursed.

Kyo looped his arm around my waist and balanced me on his hip so I was looking down at the ground. He then zipped out of the house into the woods carting me clumsily.

"Kyo, put me down!" I protested. "I can run for myself!"

"Not enough time, he'll find us." Kyo breathed.

"Kyo this isn't comfortable!" I whined.

"Shut up! He'll hear you!"

"There you are!" Ayame said racing towards us.

"Holy crap! Go away!" I yelled looking over my shoulder.

Suddenly there was a puff of purple smoke and Ayame's uninhabited clothes fell to the ground. Kyo froze in his tracks. My mouth fell open in astonishment. "Uh, did he just transform?" I asked slowly.

"Yep," Kyo said slowly.

A little purple snake, whom I assumed was Ayame, slithered towards us. It slipped up Kyo's pant leg causing him to drop me. I landed with a thud on the forest floor. Ayame slid his way up into Kyo's shirt.

"Get out you damn snake!" Kyo screeched smacking at his shirt desperately.

Giggling, I sat up. "What are you laughing at?" he snapped.

"Oh nothing, nothing." I said laughing harder.

"Just help me get this guy out of my clothes!" he said irritated.

Standing up, I walked over and reached my hand into Kyo's shirt. Ayame's scales brushed my fingertips but he slithered away before I could grab ahold of him. "That's it," I muttered yanking Kyo's shirt off over his head.

Ayame fell onto the ground. Bending over, I picked him up before he could cause more trouble.

"Hey what's the big idea? You want me to walk around half naked and catch a cold?" Kyo demanded.

"Oh what's the matter? Tough guy can't handle a cold?" I mocked.

"Whatever, so what are we gonna do with that little pervert?" he asked.

I smirked looking down at Ayame. "This is payback for earlier," I said spinning him by the end of his tail. I let go and he flew off in the air farther into the forest out of sight.

We laughed clutching our stomachs. Kyo bent down to grab his shirt, however, before he could reach it I grabbed it and held it up tauntingly. He straightened up and held out his hand. "Hand it over," he said.

"I don't think I will," I smirked then took off running.

"Ayaka!" he called out from behind me.

"Catch me if you can!"

The pine needled of the forest crunched beneath my bare feet. I breathed in the smell of the woods heavily. For me this was heaven on earth. I skidded down a hill, nearly slipping on the cool, fresh mud. I found a tree and climbed up it quickly which was a little difficult to do while wearing a skirt. I sat on a high up branch and waited for Kyo's orange head to appear.

Moments later, Kyo came into view. He looked up at me angrily. "Get down here!" he ordered.

"If you want your shirt your gonna have to crawl up here yourself. Or is the little kitty afraid he'll get stuck?" I giggled.

He was out of sight in a flash. I heard a whoosh sound behind me, Kyo's scent carried to me in the small gust of wind. I turned around just in time to see Kyo in the air behind me. He landed on the branch, next to me. He grabbed ahold of his shirt which I held tightly. "I believe this belongs to me," he smirked.

I grinned then leaned forward and kissed him. He let go of his shirt surprised. I giggled and leaped across to another tree with less grace than I had hoped for but hey, I made it. Kyo stared at me shocked. He touched his lips as if he couldn't believe what bad just happened. "WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled.

I giggled again. "You boys are always so easy to trick," I said leaping to another tree.

**(Xander's POV)**

I paced around the room anxiously. It had been three years since I'd taken over and they still hadn't found her. I bit my thumbnail. What was taking so long? It bothered me that I was leader yet she was neither my mate or dead. I felt like a false king. They had to find her. They had to.

Aden and Alex entered. I let out a sigh of relief, if they were back this early then surely they must have found her. "Well? Where is she?" I asked eagerly.

Aden looked at Alex uneasily. "We lost her in Australia, we don't know where she went this time."

"Then why are you back here?" I snapped. "You should be out looking for her!"

"But sir! We don't know where to look!" Alex protested.

"That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard!" out of the corner of his eye I saw that horrid Matilda, Ayaka's mother, scrubbing the tile. "Alex, go fetch Mary." I said calmly.

Alex looked at me confused but was wise enough not to ask questions and obeyed. Matilda held her breath. Alex came in moments later with a little blonde haired girl who was about five and a half now. I couldn't help but smirk as Alex walked the child over to me. I scooped her up and balanced her on my hip like how a father might hold his daughter. "Hello Mary," he said grinning.

"Hewo mwister Xwander," she said timidly.

I chuckled, pulling out a small gleaming knife from my pocket. I raised the blade to Mary's throat, mischief glimmering in my eyes. "Now be a good girl and hold still while I talk to your mommy." I said mockingly.

"Xander let my daughter go!" Matilda said standing up quickly.

"Not unless you tell me where the other one is hiding," I said resting the cool blade on Mary's throat.

"I don't know where she is!" Matilda protested.

"Matilda, you're going to lose a daughter if you don't tell me, as a matter of fact you're going to lose two. If you don't tell me where Ayaka is hiding, I'll slit little Mary's throat and kill Ayaka when I find her. But, if you help me, Mary gets to keep ber pathetic life and I'll take Ayaka as my mate instead of killing her. That is if she agrees." I grinned darkly. "I will find her whether I get your help or not, but it would make things so much easier if you would cooperate."

Matilda's eyes brimmed with tears. She bit her lip and hung her head. "There's a family in Japan-"

"The Somas, I should have known." I said lowering the blade. "For you and your daughters' sake you had better be telling the truth." I placed Mary on the ground.

The child waddled over to her mother who took her in her arms. I smirked and exited the room, but not before I heard those irritating words from that horrible woman. "Ayaka, be safe." she whispered.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys posted another chapter! I would like to thank EllieLissieA, kana4eva and a Guest User for commenting and supporting the story. I'd also like to thank everyone who has favorited and followed this story, you guys have no idea how much it means to me! Enjoy the story! :)

I hopped to the next tree, Kyo close behind. Suddenly I heard a crack and the branch beneath me snapped. "Uh, oh." I said plummeting toward the earth.

"AYAKA!"

I grabbed a branch, the force of gravity threatening to pull my arm out of it's socket. I groaned, glancing down at the ground. I was about fifteen feet up in the air. Ah what the hell. I let go and did one flip in the air just to show off. I landed steadily on my feet with a big grin on my face. "Thank you, thank you." I said bowing.

Kyo landed beside me. He gripped my shoulders firmly. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"What's the matter? You worried about me?" I giggled.

"Give me my damn shirt back," he muttered snatching his shirt out of my hand. "You're so annoying!"

"Well you're stupid!" I retorted.

"Well you're a thief!" he said shaking his shirt in his hand.

"Well you're to slow!"

"You're annoying!"

"You said that already!"

"Let's go back." he muttered grabbing my hand.

"Okay, but Ayame might be lost out there." I sighed.

"He can find his way back," he smiled.

"Oh good, you're back." Shigure said looking up from his newspaper. "I've got something to show you."

Kyo and I looked at each other and shrugged. Shigure stood up, then lead us to a room I had never seen before. He opened the door to reveal a simple bedroom complete with a bed, dressers, and a vanity mirror. I walked in slowly, looking around.

"I hope you don't mind but I got this room together for you, I don't know if my back could take another night on the couch." Shigure chuckled.

"I... I get my own room?" I said turning to him shocked.

"It's all yours." Shigure said smiling.

"It's been _three _years since I've had a room." I said quietly. I stepped towards him, throwing my arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

Shigure chuckled hugging me back. "You're welcome," he sighed. "I must say, it is quite nice receiving a hug from someone outside the family without turning into a dog." he glanced at Kyo. "Wouldn't you agree Kyo? You two were gone for quite some time." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Only because we were running from that stupid snake you bastard!" Kyo snapped.

"I get why Ayaka was running. Ayame wants nothing more than to dress her up which I imagine can get quite tiring, but why were you?" Shigure pressed.

"Because he's annoying and I'm tired of listening to both Ayaka and Ayame screaming all the time." he said his face red.

Groaning, I let go of Shigure. "Okay you two, if your gonna fight do it somewhere else."

Shigure shrugged, smiling slightly. He walked over to one of the dressers and slid out a drawer full of colorful fabrics. "Ayame's providing you with some clothes, be sure to thank him."

"Haha, yeah, that might be difficult." I said awkwardly.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Well," I started slowly. "When we were running from Ayame, he turned into a snake. And then..."

Kyo made a lasso motion with his hands. I chuckled walking over to the closet. Shigure groaned doing a face palm. "Ayame is not going to be happy,"

I shrugged opening the closet. "Damn straight!" Ayame said loudly as he flung himself out of the closet. I stepped back surprised as he wrapped his arms around me. "Ayaka you're so mean to me! Look at all I've done for you!"

"How did you get back before us?" Kyo demanded.

"Well maybe if you two hadn't wasted so much time running around half naked, maybe you would have beat me." Ayame smirked. I quickly untangled myself from Ayame.

"That's a lie!" Kyo yelled.

"Yeah! Only Kyo was half naked!" I pouted.

"Only because you stole my shirt!"

"You're so uptight!"

"At least I act my age!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were eighty."

"You little-"

"It's on."

"Bring it!"

Kyo and I flung ourselves at each other but we stopped by Shigure and Ayame.

"Lemme go!" Kyo snarled struggling in Shigure's grasp.

I squirmed desperate to escape Ayame's snake like grip so I could rip Kyo's head off. "Ayame, if you don't let me go, I won't try on anymore clothes."

"Sorry Ayaka, but we can't have you beating up Kyo." Ayame sighed.

"Her beat _me_up? Ha! As if." Kyo said irritated.

"You wanna go pretty boy?" I said throwing forward.

"Bring it!"

We lurched forward again, dragging Shigure and Ayame with us. We grabbed ahold of each others hair when Toru came in. "What are you doing? Oh my gosh please don't fight! Are you hungry again?" she rambled.

Kyo and I let go of one another slowly. "Tohru, are you alright? I thought you were sick." I said.

"Oh no, I'm feeling much better today." she assured me.

Ayame and Shigure let go of us cautiously. I walked over to her, then put my hands on my hips. "Let's go do something," I said grabbing her hand. "You too, Kyo." I said over my shoulder.

I dragged them out of the bedroom, zipping through the house. I saw Yuki in the hallway all alone. "Come on Yuki, let's go have some fun!"

"What? We're bringing him too?" Kyo whined.

"Yes we are now shut up," I snapped.

"Um, actually I think I'm busy-" Yuki started.

"Shut up you're going," I said letting go of tour and grabbing onto him. "Dammit, I need more hands. Come on Tohru!" I said leading them out of the house.

I led them down the long country road towards the city. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Surprisingly everyone seemed to be in a good mood. I let go of Yuki and Kyo smiling.

"So where are we going?" Kyo muttered.

"It's a surprise!" I said grinning.

"You have no idea where we're going, do you?"

"Not a clue!"

"Then how the hell is it a surprise?" Kyo snapped.

"It's a surprise for me too!"

"You're such a dork." he said ruffling my hair.

I chuckled, looping arms with Yuki and Kyo happily. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tohru looking at us sadly. What was I thinking? These were her friends first. I just showed up and already I'm butting my way into her place. Sighing I unlinked arms with Kyo. "Come on Toru." I said gently.

She smiled and linked arms with me and Kyo. We walked happily into town looking around for something to do.

"How about karaoke?" Tohru suggested.

"Sorry Tohru, but something tells me Orangey can't carry a tune." I taunted.

"I can too!" he protested.

I giggled which only resulted in making him angrier. Yuki sighed. "How bout that arcade over there?" he asked pointing at an arcade.

"Perfect!" I said walking over to it.

We entered looking around, overwhelmed by the sheer size of the place. Yuki went over to get some tokens while the others and I went over to some shooting game. Yuki came back with the tokens and I picked up a gun. Kyo snickered rolling his eyes. "You're gonna play?" he said obnoxiously.

"What's the matter? You think women can't shoot?" I said irritated.

"I KNOW women can't shoot."

"Yuki, put a token in." I said glaring at Kyo.

Yuki put one in and Kyo picked up a gun as well. The screen lit up, apparently we were to shoot zombies. Yuck.

"Loser buys ice cream." I said holding my gun up to the screen.

"You're on." he chuckled.

3. 2. 1. Kill da zombies! Okay, I'll admit, I can get a little trigger happy so once the game started, I wasn't really giving Kyo a chance to hit anything. A smile formed on my lips as I got another headshot. Damn I was on fire! suddenly Kyo got netter and I cursed smirking. "Finally, a little competition."

"You got that right, I ain't loosing to no girl."

"Oh, it's on."

A little short, I know, but a lot happens in the next chapter. Expect drama!


	5. Chapter 4

Happy Valentine's Day! Because I love you guys so much, I decided to edit this chapter and post rather than do homework. Enjoy!

**(Ayaka's POV)**

"I win!" I yelled jumping up in the air.

"One more game! Best 2 out of 3." Kyo demanded.

"We already played best 2 out of 3." I frowned.

"Well I wanna play again!"

"I don't think so, cough up the cash buddy, I want ice cream." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Fine, but that damn rat is paying for himself." he grumbled. He paused. "Hey, where'd they go?"

I looked around the arcade surprised to see that our friends had left us. "I don't know," I hooked arms with Kyo dragging him through the arcade. "But that's not going to get you out of buying me ice cream!"

Kyo groaned, but did not resist as I led him out of the arcade to the ice cream shop next door. Unfortunately for us, we both wanted chocolate and there was only enough for one cone. The man working went in the back to check to see if they had more in the freezer.

He sighed. "It's only fair if you take it." he said holding it out to me.

"Okay." I said happily as the cone was passed to me.

"Hey! I changed my mind!" Kyo said reaching for it.

"I don't think so, kitten." I said holding the it out of his reach.

"Don't call me that." he said as he slipped an arm around my waist and reached for the chocolatey goodness.

"Oh, Kyo. And Ayaka." Tohru said walking in the shop, Yuki trailing behind her.

"Hey we were wondering where you guys went! Kyo's buying everyone ice cream." I grinned.

"I already told you, I'm not paying for Yuki." Kyo hissed.  
"Are you two going to stay like that all day?" Yuki asked, glaring at Kyo.

For the first time I noticed our position and could see why some might find it uncomfortable to look at. I began to pull away but Kyo kept a firm grip on me. Spinning me around so my back was facing him, he pressed me to his chest.

"What's the matter Yuki? Jealous?" his lips trailed up my neck as he pulled my hand that held the ice cream towards him. He quickly licked it.

"You bastard! How could you eat my ice cream?!" I gasped.

"That's all you're concerned about?" Yuki said confused.

I spun around in his arms, and in one quick motion, I crashed my poor poor ice cream into his face. "There, you can have it."

He pushed me forward and I stumbled back onto the marble floor. "You bitch!"

"Ice cream whore!" I snapped back.

The sound of flesh striking flesh filled the air. I gasped looking up at Yuki who stood before Kyo. How ha he moved so fast? Kyo reached up touching his fingers gently to his red cheek. Understanding dawned on him slowly. "You damn rat!" he said beginning to launch himself at his cousin.

"No! Don't fight!" Tohru said stumbling forward.

"Oh great," I grumbled watching her collide with the fighting boys. "3...2...1." Poof!

I sighed glancing at the door the man had disappeared through. Good, he was still gone. "Come on, let's get out of here before he comes back." I said grabbing Kyo's wallet out of the pocket of his, now vacant, pants.

I gathered up the rest of the boys clothes and put the money on the counter. "Let's go," I said leading everyone out the door.

***

"Stupid rat," Kyo grumbled walking behind me and Tohru who cradled Yuki in her hands.

"I do believe it was your barbaric behavior that started this." Yuki pointed out.

"Ladies, ladies. Put the claws away and enjoy the day!" I said a hop in my step.

"Man, I still can't believe we haven't changed back yet!" Kyo complained.  
"Yeah well, let's hurry up and get home so we don't have two naked perverts to take care of." I giggled.

"I am not a pervert-" Kyo started.

"Hey, what are all those people doing?" Tohru interrupted pointing at a building.

My eyes widened at the scene before me. A mob of people had gathered around an office building of some sort, spewing with smoke.

"Where are the firefighters?" I gasped rushing forward.

"Ayaka, wait!" Tohru said running after me, Kyo close behind.

I tapped on a man's shoulder and he turned to face me. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Fire! My wife is inside!" he said hurridly.

I nodded. "Are there many people trapped in there?" I asked.

"Don't now. Many escaped already." he informed me.

I nodded. I could this. Maybe not as a human but my wolf half could.

"Ayaka, don't even think about it." Kyo said reading my mind.

I stalked towards the building, ignoring my friends protests. "Ayaka if you take one more step-"

"What are you gonna do? Purr me to death?" I said snarky.

I grabbed a nearby man, he wasn't to bad looking. Young, maybe in his early twenties. "Sorry," I said before giving him a quick kiss. He really didn't seem to mind. Poof! Using the small cloud to my advantage, I slipped into the building unseen, that is, from human eyes. I couldn't help but feel like a certain rat and cat were watching me.

At first the flames seemed mild. There wasn't even smoke in the lobby. But things got worse the deeper in the building I got. Screams sounded in the distance and I cursed. This was a big building with many floors. They could be anywhere. Rushing over to the stairwell, I pawed at it frantically. Damn, of course it would be pull instead of push! Now, I know you're not supposed to take an elevator in this situation, but I didn't have much of a choice.

Rushing into the elevator, I pressed the second floor button with my nose. I was going to have to check every damn floor.

***  
Still I did not change back. Must be a full moon tonight. I concluded. After searching floor after floor, I was about to give up when I heard crying.

I howled zipping out of the elevator, desperate to locate the person who was making this sound. My eyes scanned each room as I passed them. Empty. Empty. Empty. Bingo! A little girl!

Without thinking twice I burst into the room. The little girl looked at me, wiping away her tears. A look of astonishment drifted to her face mirroring mine.

An unspoken... bond if you will, was between us. Though we hadn't seen eachother for years, we both knew who the other was.

"Sissy!" she exclaimed.

"_Mary_?" I gasped.

The door swung behind me, the sickening sound of a lock clicking into place.

Well poop.

"Hello, Ayaka." Xander greeted. We were in a conference room and he sat at the head of the table, leaned back casually in his chair as his goons circled the room.

"What do you want?" I growled at Xander as my sister wrapped her arms around my soft fur covered neck.

"I think you know very well what I want, Ayaka." he purred.

My growl deepened as I arched my back trying to look menacing. "Oh I know exactly what you want, _I'm_ the rightful leader so you've come to kill me."

"Yes, and actually there is a second option that involves you in keeping your life."

"Oh, and what might that be?" _please don't say what I think you're going to say._  
"Be my mate."

"In your dreams!" I scoffed. "How bout this? I wipe the floor with your sorry self and get myself and Mary out of here before the whole building burns down."

"Boys, grab her." he barked.

I glanced around the room as his goons closed in on me and sneered. "Coward, you can't even face me by yourself, you're pathetic and weak!"

"Coward?" he said sounding amused. "I'm not the one who abandoned their clan!"

"To get help! You just don't want to fight me because you know you'll lose, especially while I'm in my wolf form."

A puff of smoke filled the room and once it cleared I was on my hands and knees. Human, hands and knees. Well that was just my luck.

"Fine, you want one on one? Bring it." he said cockily.

I smirked darkly. "You think just because I'm human again I can't whoop your ass?" I chuckled evilly zipping across the table. Then I delivered a round house kick knocking him out of my seat.

He stared up at me shocked. "What's the matter? Gonna let a girl beat you up?" I sneered.

An evil expression spread to his face as his eyes raked my naked body. "Well, I don't mind to much if this is the view."

I simple smirked in return. "No clothes to slow me down." he shot up and I swung a punch at him, my fist colliding with his face.

However, after I delivered my blow, he was able to grab my arm and used the momentum of my punch to flip me over his shoulder. I landed on the ground writhing in pain. His goons rushed over and grabbed me pulling me toy feet as I threw a few choice words at them. My eyes widened as I saw the flames out of the window. They were getting closer.

"KYO! YUKI! HELP!" I shrieked feeling helpless.

The next thing I knew the door was kicked in, and much to my surprise Kyo and Yuki waltzed right in. Their eyes scanned the room until they landed on me being roughly handled by the big oafs. Now I am going to say right now, when I saw the looks on their faces I seriously thought those two were the most frightening I had ever seen them. Yuki's eyes became emotionless and a dark arura seemed to emit from him. Even Kyo seemed ready to tear their throats out.

In a flash, I was released and the two goons bodies were tossed across the room. Xander cursed rushing towards Mary. My Mary!

"Stop!" I shouted as I stumbled forwards. I twisted my ankle, causing me to fall to the floor. Kyo was at my side in an instant. He ripped off his shirt, quickly sliding it over my head. Standing up, I put my arms through the armholes. Thankfully it was fairly large and covered me. However my attention was on one thing and one thing only. Mary.

More smoke filled the room, clouding my vision and causing me to cough. "Mary?" I called out.

A hand grabbed my wrist in the darkness. I shrieked, trying to pull away, but their grip tightened. As I was pulled into a bare chest, I prepared myself to attack.

"Ayaka, relax, it's me." Kyo hissed.

"Kyo, don't scare me like that." I said, my voice sounding small. I was worried about my sister and not being able to see her didn't help. "Mary, she's my sister. Xander..."

Kyo seemed to sense how afraid I was because he did something completely out of character; he hugged me. "Let's go get you're sister." he murmured.

We pushed through the smoke in search for my sister. It was oddly quiet. They were nowhere to be seen.  
We satyed for as long as we could, but the flames grew larger by the second.

"Ayaka, we have to get out of here." Kyo said urging me to the door.

I struggled, but only ended up hurting my already twisted ankle even more. "Not without Mary and Yuki!"

Kyo groaned throwing me over his shoulder. "Kyo! Stop!" I protested wriggling in his grasp.

"We're getting out of here."

Tried to make this one a little bit longer for you my lovlies! So what do you guys think? What will become of Mary and the restr of them? The next chapter introduces two more Sohma's and has a lot more to do with Ayaka's relationship with mainly Kyo and Yuki. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

I apoligize for not posting! I've been so busy with homework lately and for spring break I've been busy as well. Here's the next chappie my lovelies, I hope you can forgive me!

* * *

**(Kyo's POV)**

"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" she screeched as I carried her out of the building.

I set her down in front of me. her eyes blazed with fury as she glared up at me, but her body was weak and tired. She had been through a lot and needed to take it easy. But being as stubborn as she is, naturally she would do just the opposite.

"Ayaka!"

We both turned to see a soot covered Yuki making his way to us, unfortunately Mary was not with him. Damn rat, couldn't he do anything right?

"Yuki, is Mary..." Ayaka said, her voice faltering.

I looked at her quizzically. Never had she seemed so frail. I had the sudden urge to scoop her up in my arms and carry her home where she would be safe.

"He didn't hurt her, but they got to a car before I could catch them." Yuki said solemnly.

"Oh," was all she could manage.

"Yuki! Kyo! Ayaka!" Tohru called running up to us.

She stopped out of breath, taking us in with her wide blue eyes. "Good, you're all okay."

I nodded looking around. Finally, the firefighters were here, a few survivors leaked out of the burning building.

"Let's just go home, we all need to rest." I said irritated.

I was surprised when Ayaka nodded in agreement. She stumbled forward, and I noticed how she favored her left foot, limping slightly. Grimacing I scooped her up bridal style. She didn't protest, instead she closed her eyes settling into my arms peacefully.

I for some reason, decided to look up and I immediately wished I hadn't. Akito sat in the back seat of his car, glowering at me. the look he gave me was obvious.

He didn't want me getting too close to Ayaka.

* * *

**(Ayaka's POV)**

I let him carry me home. I could have walked just as easily. Really I could have. I've been through worse, but my heart just wasn't in it. So I let Kyo carry me like I was some pathetic little girl.

When we got home, Shigure made a big fuss. "Kyo, your finally done it!" he sighed dramatically.

"Shigure!" Kyo snapped. "Shut up! Can't you see she's hurt?"

"I'm not hurt!" I huffed.

"The hell you're not!" he barked.

Ignoring everyone, he carried me to my room. Walking over to my bed, he tore back the covers, sliding me in. He then proceeded to pull the blankets up to my chin. "Sleep." he commanded.

I watched him stalk out of the room as though it were my fault this all happened. I stared up at the ceiling, defeated. Not. I slid out of bed, not really sure what I planned to do.

Slipping out of my bedroom, I sneaked down the hallway stealthily like the ninja I am.

"But I wanna meet Ayaka!" a little boy's voice whined from the living room.

"I said _no_ Momijii, she's resting." Kyo's voice said loudly, practically shaking the whole house, the rice paper doors rattling.

"Shigure's had us waiting for half an hour," another voice said sounding irritated. "Besides, she's already out of bed. Aren't you?"

I winced slipping in to the living room. Drat, how had he known? I looked at the two who stood before me... Plus the other three clowns and Tohru.

The two newcomers were as different from each other as can be. The first, was a short boy with blond hair and brown eyes. He wore an adorable sailor suit. The other boy was tall and lean. The top of his hair was white while the rest was black. Surely that was dyed?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" Kyo boomed.

"Clothes hopefully," I muttered looking down at myself noting I still wore Kyo's shirt.

I looked up surprised to see Yuki staring at me. He made eye contact with me, blushed, and looked away.

"So you're Ayaka!" the little boy said excitedly. "I'm Momiji!" he said rushing toward me. He leaped through the air wrapping his arms around my neck then gasped. "Haru! It's true! I'm really not transforming!" he said in awe.

"Momiji, let her go." Haru sighed. He seemed relaxed and calm. Polite even.

"Fine, then I'll just hug _Tohru_!" he said leaping off of me.

Spazzing out, I put my hand on his head to hold him back. "Momiji no!" I said hurriedly.

He surprised me by turning around again and hugging me.

"Let go of her! She's barely wearing any clothes!" Kyo snapped.

"Kyo you're so selfish, Tohru and Ayaka are so pretty, you just want to keep them to yourself!" Momijii whined.

Yuki sighed turning to Haru while Shigure simply watched us with an amused look on his face.

"Aren't you going to stop this? I'm starting to get a headache." Yuki muttered.

I glanced up at Haru, meeting his eyes. Something flashed behind them as a smirk grew on his face. Momiji let me go scampering away. My eyes followed him as I wondered why the little boy had changed his mind all of the sudden. The next thing I knew, my back was pressed up against the wall, Haru's hands placed on it encasing me in a human prison. He took my chin in his hand, tilting my face up.

"Well Yuki, I do believe I've stopped your problem, Momiji is no longer whining." he murmured. "Now, I don't believe we've been properly introduced, I'm Haru. Now what are you hiding under this?" he said tugging at the shirt I wore.

"Black Haru." everyone groaned. Well except Shigure, he just laughed.

"You sick pervert." Yuki and Kyo hissed in unison.

I swear, everyone's jaws dropped when I smirked sexily at him and placed my hands gently on his chest. I moved them up in down in soothing circular motions. Haru grinned, gazing down at me. I giggled then brought my knee up hard to the place where the sun don't shine. "You bastard!" I screamed as he doubled over in pain.

"W-w-what just happened?" Tohru said looking quite pale.

"He got what was coming to him, that's what happened!" I said stepping over him.

"Haru!" Momiji yelled rushing over to him. Suddenly he burst into a fit of giggles. "Haru, you got beat up by a girl."

Haru sat up, his demeanor from before completely gone. "I suppose I did," he said rubbing his head.

"You'll have to forgive Haru, he has a... double personality." Yuki explained.

"Well I don't care which personality's ass I'm kicking, if he tries that again..." I warned.

"I apologize Miss Ayaka," Haru said brushing his clothes with his hands as if they had dirt on them as he stood up.

I sighed, nodding. "Well, I think I better go get some more clothes on." I muttered. "Nice meeting you both."

* * *

**(Yuki's POV)**

Stupid cow. Stupid, stupid, stupid cow. That black Haru really got on my nerves sometimes. It took everything I had to control myself. I could easily beat Haru in a fight, I knew that. But it would just end up with Tohru and Ayaka being mad at me. Once she left the room, the tension lifted and everyone let out a sigh.

"Well, I'm going to go make dinner!" Tohru said clapping her hands together.

I nodded as I watched her leave.

"Would you two like to stay for supper?" Shigure asked, that stupid grin on his face.

"We get to eat Tohru's food!" Momiji exclaimed jumping in joy.

Great.

* * *

**(Haru's POV)**

Dinner was quiet. Especailly with Shigure gone. Even Momiji who was normally Chatty Cathy, was silent. Ayaka had finally come out, now wearing a big hoodie and some ripped shorts. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

I was mad at myself. I've told everyone that I don't remember what "black Haru" does. That's a lie. I remember everything. Well, sometimes I don't, but sometimes I do, and I remembered what I had done today. I felt like an ass.

"This is delicious Tohru." Ayaka said suddenly, startling us all.

"Thank you very much," Tohru said smiling so wide, she had to close her eyes in that cute manner of hers. "I'm glad you like it."

"It really is good!" Momiji agreed.

"Ayaka!" Shigure called coming in. He looked at us all puzzled. "It's late, you all have school tomorrow."

"Momiji and I are spending the night." I said suddenly.

Everyone looked at me like I had turned into "black Haru". "What? It's late and I'm tired." I shrugged.

"Yeah! Sleepover with Tohru!" Momijii exclaimed. Then he paused. "And Ayaka!"

"Ayaka, speaking of school, you have your entrance exams tomorrow." Shigure said sitting down.

"What entrance exams?" Ayaka said sounding confused.

"Well for school of course, I know you've been on the run for a while, but you seem like a smart girl."

Ayaka looked down at her hands nervously. I had the sudden urge to comfort her. _Hold_ her even. And knowing that I actually could, drove me insane. Wow, all this over a complete stranger.

Then again, it wasn't every day a member of the zodiac met somebody they could potentially be with without having to worry about transforming.

"I'll try my hardest," she muttered and stifled a yawn. "I think Shigure's right, let's go to bed."

"I'm going to sleep with Tohru!" Momiji said shooting up.

"No," Yuki said darkly.

"Fine, then I'll sleep with Ayaka!" he exclaimed.

"No." everyone said in unison, except for Ayaka.

"I don't really mind." Ayaka said tiredly. I could see all she wanted was to go to sleep.

"Ayaka, he may seem like a little boy, but he's not." Yuki explained calmly.

"Um, so? We'd both be wearing clothes." she sighed standing up. "Whatever, goodnight."

"Goodnight," we said as she left us. Alone.

* * *

**(Ayaka's POV)**

I felt movement under the covers as another warm body pressed up against me. I sighed, rolling over.

"What are you doing here?" I muttered.

"Haru and Momiji took my room, I said I'd sleep on the roof, but it's cold out." Kyo murmured, his eyes already closed. "Besides, I had too come back for my shirt, plus you owe me for saving you."

"Oh really?" I said to tired to even cock an eyebrow.

"Yep, now shut up and go to sleep."

"Okay, night Kyo."

"Goodnight, Ayaka."


	7. Chapter 6

Two chappies in one day! Whoohoo! I love you guys, hope you appreciate this!

* * *

**(Ayaka's POV)**

I woke up in Kyo's arms. Slowly the events of the previous night rushed upon me. I sighed and began to pull away for him, I had to get ready for my exams.

Kyo's hold on me tightened. "What are you doing?" he muttered keeping his eyes closed.

"We got to get ready for school," I explained, but was no longer fighting him. As much as I hated to admit it, it felt really good to be held like this. Even if it was Kyo... uhg.

"No," he groaned. "I have an idea, let's _not_ go." he said opening his eyes slightly.

"I have entrance exams today, I don't think I _can_ skip." I explained.

He sighed settling in the bed, pulling me against his chest. "Fine, just give me a few minutes to wake up." he murmured.

That's it. I had let him hold me long enough thank you very much. With one swift movement I brought my fist down on his stomach, knocking the air out of him. He gasped loudly, his eyes wide. "What the-" he struggled to say.

"You need to learn some boundaries Kyo Sohma." I nodded as Kyo caught his breath.

Suddenly my door was flung open and Shigure made his way in, causing both me and Kyo to sit up, our eyes wide.

"Time for school! Time for school!" he sang. "Ayaka it's time for-" he paused upon seeing us. "Kyo you sly devil, how did you get in here?" Shigure asked, smirking.

"It's not what it looks like! Stop jumping to conclusions!" Kyo hissed.

"Conclusions about what?" Yuki said walking into the room, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

He froze just like Shigure had, but they didn't quite have the same reaction. He rushed forward and tossed Kyo across the room, his body landing on the floor.

"You filthy pervert!" Yuki hissed a dark arura emanating from him.

Kyo shot up, looking ready to kill. "Oh I'm the pervert? Why is it that last night when I was trying to cover her up, you were busy ogling at her?"

I saw Yuki's body tense. He was about to rush forward and I could see another big fight happening. I had to do something.

"Yuki," I started.

His head whipped in my direction, now back to his normal self. "Yes Ayaka?"

"He didn't do anything, okay? Can we just get ready for school? It's hard enough for me to go there as it is." I said looking down at my hands.

"Why would it be hard for you to go to school?" Yuki asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"It's just, nothing, let's go get ready." I muttered slipping out of my bed.

They all looked at me worriedly. They knew something was up, but I was strong, I've had to deal with this for three years. I could manage. Maybe I would tell them later.

* * *

**(Shigure's POV)**

Akito was not going to be happy. Oh but Ayaka and Kyo did look so cute together this morning. But Akito wanted Ayaka with Yuki. Not that, that would be be a problem. Yuki definitely liked Ayaka, but while she seemed to like him to, I was pretty sure it wasn't in the same way.

I could only hope everything would turn out okay.

* * *

**(Ayaka's POV)**

I passed my exams with flying colors! That is, if you count the colorful language I used under my breath as I took them. Hey I passed didn't I? Shigure really should have warned me so I could have studied, though knowing me, I probably wouldn't have.

I did a little dance as I skipped through the school building. I had passed! _Suck that Xander! You stole three years of my life and I can still get into high school!_

"Ayaka?" Haru said, he too was journying down the building's halls.

I paused. "Hey Haru," I greeted him smiling. "What are you doing outside of class?"

"Getting some papers from the office for the teacher, you busy?"

"Nope!" I said taking the hint to join him.

He smiled slightly and we walked together chatting about random things, favorite movies(his of course being Japanese), foot, etcetera, etcetera. I still couldn't believe he was a year behind me, then again I _was_ supposed to be in his grade. My age range was smack dab in the middle of the two years so really I could have gone either way, it turned out Haru really was two months older than me.

"Well, this is my stop." he said looking at the office.

"Okay, see ya." I said hugging him. At first he just stood there awkwardly, but then he soon returned the hug.

I pulled away. "I guess I better get going too." I said. "Bye."

"Bye." he said watching me walk away, a distant expression on his face.

* * *

**(Akito's POV)**

I coughed, my entire body shaking. Damn this curse. I straightened up looking myself in the mirror. I had once looked exactly like Yuki. Young and healthy. Now I was plagued with disease. I hated it. I _hated_ it.

The only thing I hated more was seeing Ayaka in Kyo's arms.

I'd make that stupid cat pay. She was _mine_ and he needed to know that. I looked back to my reflection and the first time in ages, color had been brought to my face.

All because of one stupid girl.

* * *

**(Kyo's POV)**

Dammit she drove me crazy! In a good way and a bad way, I guess it depended on the situation. And I knew that damn rat had a thing for her, not to mention the way Haru had been eyeing her... I'd finally given up on Tohru, it was obvious both she and Yuki wanted to be Ayaka came along, and I thought I could be happy. But now Yuki wants her instead!

I snapped my pencil in half. Uo looked at me, cocking an eyebrow. I scowled looking away only to see Tohru looking at me sadly. My cheeks flamed and I cursed. Love was a bitch.

* * *

**(Ayaka's POV)**

I laid in my bed, unable to sleep. Haru and Momiji were at their house, so Kyo had his room back. As much as I hated to admit it, now that Kyo was gone I just couldn't sleep.

I shook my head. _Stop it! You're acting like some love sick little girl!_ I thought angry at myself. Throwing the covers aside, I got up and tip toed out of my room quietly. Just because I was awake didn't mean I had to wake up the whole house.

It took me a moment to realize my feet had carried me to Kyo's door. I cursed under my breath spinning on my heel, heading for the back yard.

I opened the door, the cool air breeze rushing to greet me. I took a step outside, closing the door behind me. It was beautiful. Everything was bathed in moonlight. The grass was so soft on my bare feet, like a kitten's fur.

There was a cute little bench swing under a drooping weeping willow, and much to my surprise, it was occupied.

Yuki smiled as I walked up to him, hugging a blanket he wore around his shoulders. From his silvery purple hair, to his pale skin and the moonlight, he looked like a prince of silver. For some reason I felt my cheeks grow a little warmer.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked rubbing my goose bump covered arms.

"Nope," Yuki sighed. "You either?"

"Nope." I shivered.

He smiled slightly, something like a chuckle escaping his throat. He opened up his arm, gesturing to sit down by him. I rushed over to the empty seat, sitting down. He wrapped this arm around my shoulders along with the blanket pulling me into him. I sighed, leaning up against his chest.

"She's out there, all alone with that mad man." I muttered, tears coming to my normally dry eyes. "While I'm here playing house, my little sister is out there and she needs me."

He hugged me close to him, resting his chin on my head. "It will be alright," he murmured.

I untangled myself from him standing up. I wiped the tears from my eyes laughing sadly to myself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I'm just tired, that's it."

Yuki looked at me sadly. "Ayaka, it's okay to cry."

"No it's not!" I said suddenly angry. "Xander was right! I _am_ a coward! I don't deserve to cry!"

It was true, I didn't deserve any of this. I didn't deserve to be comforted, or to live with these great people and go to school. Not while everyone I held dear was suffering. My father had been _murdered _for crying out loud!

Yuki frowned, that sad look in his eye. And pity. I immediately felt bad for snapping at him. He was just trying to help.

"Listen, I'm sorry." I said lowering my voice.

"Ayaka, sit down." he said gently.

I complied, snuggling up to him. I put my head against his chest once more and listened to his breathing.

"Try to go to sleep, I'll wake you later." he said, my mind already drifting away.

I nodded, closing my eyes. And sleep I did.

* * *

I was at the main house, but it looked so different from before. It was dark and eerie. For some unknown reason, my feet urged me forward, despite my sudden fear of the place.

The walls were covered in claw marks. There was a door with a small square hole through it, covered by wooden bars. I peered through it curiously. A strange, menacing, looking creature sat huddled up in a corner, a broken bracelet sat in the middle of the room, it's beads scattered about.

The thing lifted its head to look at me. It's eyes full of sadness and pain. He reeked of fear. Fear of what? I am not quite sure. My heart twisted, seeing this poor animal like thing like this.

Cries rang throughout the hallways. My head whipped towards the sound then back to the cage like room, but the creature was gone, now replaced with a small pool of blood.

The cries rang again and this time I ran towards them, only to find another strange room. I slid the door open just a crack. Cowering in a corner, looked like a young version of Yuki. An older boy stood over him, holding a whip, though I could not identify him, for his back was turned to me.

He brought down the whip on Yuki who cried out in pain. "Akito, stop!" he said tears falling down his face.

I woke up, startled. A thin layer of cool sweat lay between my and my covers. Wait... What? I sat up in my bed confused. How had I gotten back in here? Yuki must have carried me.

It was my first day of school but that was the last thing on my mind. The Sohma's were hiding a few things from me.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this. So much drama! I'd like to ask you guys a favor, who do you think Ayaka should end up with? Comment and let me know because honestly I haven't decided yet and I'd like to know how you guys feel!


End file.
